


I just want your pokémon

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Prompt Fill, daily au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: When Clint sees a pokémon in a backyard he decides to capture it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/151524056003/i-know-i-broke-into-your-backyard-but-i-saw-a) @ [daily AU](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/)

Clint literally jumped in the air when someone touched his shoulder. He startled, yelped… and jumped. And he dropped his phone. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” The man, who had touched him, snarled. He had a baseball bat in his hands, ready to hit him. He seemed really angry, and glared at Clint. 

“Sorry, man…” He started, and raised both hands. “I…” 

“You broke into my backyard,” the man snapped, and made a step in Clint’s direction. He furrowed his brows. 

“Please, don’t… don’t call the cops!” Clint said. He licked his lips nervously. “I… I didn’t want to steal something,” he added then.

“Okay,” the man said now, and lowered the bat. “Then why _did_ you break into my backyard?” He was really angry, and the tiny wrinkle between his eyes was so cute. And the small strand of longish brunette hair that had left his bun… Wait, what?

“I’ve seen Mew in here and I…” Clint tried to explain, but the man interrupted him.

“You’ve seen what?” He asked and looked around. Clint furrowed his brows. “Here’s nothing in here and…” His head snapped around, and he raised his bat again. 

“No!” Clint made a step back, tripped over his own rucksack and landed on his ass. The man looked at him for a moment… and started to laugh. His grumpy face lit up, and he put his bat down when he literally had to hold himself upright with it. And Clint felt that he sat in something wet. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… that’s not funny,” Clint grumbled. He rose, and rubbed over his wet bottom. “Aww, pants, no.” 

“So, you broke into my backyard because you saw what?” The man demanded to know now. And he rose his baseball bat again.

“Mew. A…” He felt the heat rise in his cheeks. “A pokémon.”

“A what?” The man cocked his head, and this time he put his baseball bat away for good. 

“A pokémon,” Clint repeated. “What? You don’t know…” His eyes went wide. The guy shrugged. 

“It’s… it’s a game,” Clint said.He looked for his phone, saw it in the dirt, picked it up and showed it to to the man. “See? When you see a pokémon, you capture it,” he said… and captured Mew. 

The guy frowned again. “Why?”

“Why? Because… it’s a game.” Clint tilted his head. “You’ve never heard of Pokémon Go?”

“Uhm… no?” It sounded more like a question than an actual answer. “I’m just back from Afghanistan and… well…” He scratched the back of his neck. 

“Oh,” Clint said. Both men stood in the backyard, looked at each other and the quietness started to feel uncomfortable.

“Okay. Come on in,” the man suddenly said, and nodded with his head at the door behind him. “I have coffee, and you can dry your pants. And you can show me your… _game_.” 

“Really?” Clint blurted. The man sighed.

“Can’t let you walk around with wet pants," he said. “I’m Bucky, by the way.” 

Clint grinned. “Clint.” 

“I hope you drink coffee, because I don’t have anything else,” Bucky said, and Clint’s grin broadened.

“You betcha!”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
